Change Is In The Air
by Dora701
Summary: The night Edward was leaving Bella, changed everything. No one knew that Bella was hiding something. Jasper and Bella never knew that they could be soulmates. But then again no one thought that Bella could be a werewolf.
1. Preface

**I got this idea from the book Frostbite. Read and tell me what you think.**

_

* * *

_

_"Bella I dont want you to come."_

_"You..dont..want me?"_

_"No."_

I knew what was going to happen...

When I was little I was attacked by a wolf. You would think that it isnt a big deal, but it is. This wolf wasnt normal. I remember what he looked like after all these years to. It wasnt much larger than a timber wolf, maybe two meters long from nose to tail, a meter and a half tall at the shoulder. The main difference in its features were its teeth. He had enormous pearly white fangs. Its paws speard out across the ground, as broad as human hands, each digit ending in a long curved claw. But what had confused me was his coat, a mottled silver and black. A normal wolf, depending on where it lived, coat color would be camouflaged so it would be eaiser to hurt their prey. But I still to this day have no idea why his coat would be a sliverish black. Perhaps it has to do with his personality before his change.

Now looking at Edward's horror struck face, I knew I was changing. I didnt need a full moon for this. This would happen everynight, forever. Although it was a new moon tonight, I could still sense it. I felt the sliver rays coming from the moon. I let it fill my body and expand outward. And then Bella Swan was no more.

* * *

**Ok so this is really short but the next chapter will be a bit longer, and yes Bella will explain how she was attacked. So click the comment box and tell me what you think so far. Please be nice. Thanks!**


	2. Change

**Alright well here we go, Chapter 2. This took forever to type. Hope you like it! ALSO! I would like to dedicate this chapter Kathy Hiester for being the first person to review my chapter and story. Thanks girl! :D (Be quick to review and I'll dedicate the chapter to you!)**

* * *

The sliver filled up my senses. It didnt so much blind me as it suffused me with light, a blossoming, cold light that passed through every cell in my body as if I were made of perfectly transparent glass. I could see it with my skin, with my heart and my bones as well as my eyes. Beams of that light pinned me to the ground. I did struggle, at first, but my struggles changed into a writhing transformation, as my body changed its shape. As my being changed.

Hair did not burst out of my skin, nor did my jawbone lengthen and sprout enormous teeth. My ears did not slide up to the top of my head and stick out in points. There was no walfway state, no hybrid creature, not even for a moment. I was a girl, and the sliver light swept through me, then I was a wolf.

The transformation was painless. In fact it felt good. Really good. It felt like an incredibly intense orgasm that lasted only for a split second, but afterward left me trembling with ecstasy. With a sense that this was right. Natural. It felt like taking off a suit of uncomfortable clothes at the end of a very long and tiring day. It felt like standing under a waterfall and letting the pounding water drive all the filth and sweat off her body. It felt magical.

It did not feel as if I were a girl transforming into the shape of a wolf. It felt as if I were a wolf awakening from a long and tedious dream in which I had been forced to live in the body of a human being. The distaste I felt for such a state, for the entire state of humanity, was only matched by my relief to be back in my lupine shape, to have returned to what felt like my native skin.

When it was done I opened my eyes again and saw a whole new world. My eyes themselves were changed, both in shape and in function. I saw colors, but fewer than my human eyes would recognize, there was no red nor any green in this world, only shades of blue and yellow. Things in the distance were hard to focus on, while the pine needles next to my face took on a supernatural clarity. If my vision was reduced, however, my senses of smell and hearing more than compensated for the lack.

I could hear martens and shrews burrowing under the ground, and the sound of a bear scratching at a tree on the far side of the forest. I could smell a whole landscape of animals and plants, I could tell how far away they were from my wholly based on the strength of their odors. It was like I had a map inside my head of the world surrounding my body out to several kilometer's distance, a map thatwas constantly being updated and gave me more information than I could ever possibly need. By comparison, the awareness, the consciousness of a human being seemed pitifully limited. The girl had only been really aware of objects she could see, and even then only of objects directly in front of her. The wolf was tied into the world around her as effortlessly and completely as if she were looking down from above with hundreds of eyes at once.

The smells-the smells-everthing smelled of something. Every object in the world had a unique odor, an olfactory signature that matched up with some instinct or memory in my brain. This smell meant food. That smell meant water. A third smell meant pine needles, and it was everywhere. There was more to it, though, layers of smells on top of each other. Those pine needles had been trampled on by a colony of ants. Those pine needles smelled of the urine of a rabbit-a very exciting smell, indeed. I wanted more, suddenly. I wanted to smell everything, everything in the world, and learn its secrets.

One smell predominated and kept me from fully exploring my new sensorium. It was like a solo note played against the backdrop of a grand symphony and it demanded my attention. I smelled a creature not like myself.

Edward.

* * *

**Well what do you think, if you leave me comments I'll update. Please be nice! Thanks!**


	3. Hunting is a Game

**Here is Chapter 3. Hope you like this.**

* * *

If Edward was scared before, now he was horror struck. His golden eyes met mine, and they looked almost sheepish. He tired to leave me. I couldnt remember the details, but they didnt matter. He tired to leave me. With a growl back in the deepest part of my throat, I rolled onto my feet and bared my fangs. Edward took a step forward, hand out palm up, as a peace sign. My teeth snapped together and he quickly took a big step back, not so sure if he should run now or not.

He tired to leave me. He would try again, unless I stopped him. Unless I killed him. Yes, it makes perfect sense. There was a new sensation burning in me-bloodlust, but it felt old as time. It felt like it was craved into my bones.

_Kill, kill, kill, kill him_, I thought, in the rhythm of my panting breath. _Kill kill kill_-the thought beat into my head like a drum, panted on the back of my tongue. My thoughts were no longer human thoughts. They were more simpler. More pure. There was no need to examine them, to qualify them. _Kill, kill, kill, kill him, kill._ My human side of me was screaming in protest, but my wolf just snarled it away.

Then Edward took off like a bullet, with me following. The power in my legs astounded me. _Run, run, run,_ I could run for hours, far faster than a human, and never grow tired—it didn't feel like running at all. It felt like the world was made of rubber and I was bouncing along like a ball. _Run, run,_ my body rippling with my panting breath, _run_. My claws dug deep into the earth with every bound, absorbing the jarring impact as I touched down then tensing to send me flying again. Moving every so often because of trees or stumps. He may have been fast but I was faster. In no time I was behide him, the fear was rolling off him in waves. I was consumed by it. I kept my pace right behide him. I could see that he kept trying to push his legs faster, moving side to side trying to fend me off, but I wasnt giving. Finally I opened my mouth and moved slightly faster, closing my teeth around the back of Edward's shirt. With a tug the shirt was ripped off his body. I was panting at this point, feeding off his fear made my legs move faster. Then all of the sudden there was a new smell, and I skitted to a hault. Edward, now forgetten, kept going till he was out of sight.

The smell of water and meat ran through my nose. Sniffing around I tried to find this new smell. Finally pinpointing where the sweet scent is, I took off to it. As it got more strong I slowed down to a stop. Not 50 feet away a yound doe was drinking water from a small river. My legs were shaking, just wanting to run towards it, but I kept still. _Wait wait wait!_ Finally the doe looked up. I took my chance, running out of the woods towards her. Grabbing the doe's neck, I bit down making it hard to get away. Shaking back and forth, blood flying everywhere. Dropping her at my feet, I stepped back letting a long powerful howl rip through the air, letting all animals around me know, I am not to be fucked with. I am a powerful predator now.

Cutting into my prey I let the sweet meat of the deer run down my throat. With my fangs I could eat everything of the doe. When I was done there was blood all over my body. I layed down bloated, barely able to move. I would have been happy to drift off into sleep and I did doze a little, but everyone knows, not to get to cozy. I could here foot steps coming through the woods coming closer. Getting to my feet, I was ready to protect myself.

Then a man, with golden eyes, long legs, and curly blonde hair came through the trees. I couldnt move, I couldnt think. I was lost in this mans eyes. I felt a pull that I never felt before. The wolf in me was willing to do anything that this man wanted, at any cost. His scent was sweet, like honey. And I wanted to move closer, but another part of me was saying, stay the hell away. I remember seeing him before, somewhere, but right now the details didnt matter to me. We both took a step toward each other, wanting to get closer. He smelled like Edward. I didnt know what that smell was, I wanted to move closer but in the back of my mind a voice was telling me not to trust him.

When he spoke, my legs almost gave way. With a voice sweet as honey itself. Did I know him?

"Bella?"

* * *

**Well? Comments? Who do you think the guy is? ;) Please be nice! Thanks! :)**


	4. Cowboys Dont Cry

**Ok Chapter 4. This is Jasper point of view, you kinda get his feel of things. It starts off at the birthday party.**

* * *

(Jasper POV)

Everything happened in slow motion. My wife Alice walking up Bella to give her once last gift, Bella cutting her finger. I took one step forward, but damn it all to hell, Edward had to make it worse. Pushing Bella back into the table were all the glass sat was the worst thing he could do.

I ran toward Bella, Edward throwing me back onto something with a clang, what the hell was it? I was to lost in my bloodlust to care. I felt someone try to make a grab for me but with my training I moved out of the way, only for my arms to go back behide me, making it easier for whoever was trying to make a grap for me, to grasp a hold of my hands pinning them behide me. I struggled, my eyes locked on hers, wanting her blood more than anything.

_Let me have it! Damn it Edward tell them to let me go! I need it!_

I was growling deep in my throat, hissing every so often out of anger. I want her blood, why wouldnt any one let me have it? Of course Carlisle was the only one that stayed calm.

"Emmett, Rose, get Jasper outside." _No! Fuck! Let me have it!_

"Come on Jasper," Emmett still holding onto my arms, tried to drag me outside. I still struggled, twisting around snapping at Emmett trying to get him to let me go. _Let me go! Fuck fuck fuck! _

Rosalie, her divine face smug, stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Bella, and keeping a careful distance from my teeth. She helped Emmett wrestle me through the glass door that Esme, who I now realized was holding one hand over her mouth and nose, held opened for Emmett and Rosalie.

Once out in open air, I found that the blood scent was gone, and in a heartbeat I was more pissed off at my self than I ever been. Edward trusted me with Bella, and I let him down.

"Jasper? Hey man are you ok now?" Emmett asked. Rosalie was still smirking at me. How after all of this can she find this funny? But being the bitch that she is opened her mouth.

"I told you..." I wouldnt let her complete her sentence. I flashed in front of her and grabbed her throat, pining her against a tree.

"Dont you dare fucking say it! I dont need your fucking shit right now. Dont act so high and mighty Rosalie cause I'll knock your smile right off your fucking face!" I let her go, for now.

"Jasper..." I know this voice...Alice...and what I was feeling wasnt good. Shock, hurt, anger, confusion. _What the hell?_

"Jasper, im sorry but something has come up, what happened in there I dont blame you for, but I cant stay with you...this is all for the best," Alice explained with tear filled eyes, tears that will never fall.

"Alice if you dont blame me for almost attacking your best friend, then why are you leaving? What in the hell did I do other than...well, almost killing Bella. You are willing to throw away the 70 years that we had together? I love you!" I yelled fighting back the sobs that I knew were coming. _How could she do this?_

I couldnt take it anymore. I turned and ran. No one followed me although, I havent the slightest clue why. Trees flew by me, I havent run in a long time, when your hunting ist different. It has to be done to catch your prey. But I used to run for the fun of it, when Alice came along, I stopped, for her. She didnt see the point in running.

When I stopped I realized that I was at Bella's house. But she wasnt around. Her scent led into the woods along with Edwards. When I got to a small opening I smelled Edward and Bella's scent. Mixed with Bella's scent was something else. It smell like a dog, but not so much as a wet dog like the ones down in La Push. This was a sweet and bitter smell at the same time. Edward's trail took off to the right and so did this scent mixed with Bella's. I began to follow it. I should know better than to follow Edward right now since he would be pissed off to see me, but I followed anyway.

The mixed scent cut off to the left after a while and I figured I should follow it. But something didnt seem right. Not only did I smell Bella but I smelled blood, animal blood, deer to be exact. _Why was she close to a dead deer?_ The next thing I saw shocked me to know end. There not 30 feet away was a pure white wolf. Only this wolf was big, bigger than the La Push werewolves. But she smelled like Bella.

No this couldnt be. Bella was a human, even I knew that. What would change in a single night? Finally she smelled me and looked up. Her eyes, were black...and I got lost in them. The pull was there. I would do anything for this wolf. Although I loved Alice, I soon as I looked into those eyes, nothing else matter to me anymore. The strings that held me to Alice seemed to rip away. I still couldnt belive it. She kept looking at me, and finally i figured I had to say something.

"Bella?"

* * *

**Click click click the box at the bottom! Please! Thanks! And be nice please.**


	5. Fight For Life

**Ok im soooooo sorry this took forever, but I had my wisdom teeth taken out and the pain just now went away. Soo here it is.**

* * *

(Bella's/werewolf POV)

We both started walking to each other, meeting in the middle you could say. Not touching, just looking.

Jasper was the first to make a move. Slowly raising his hand, palm out, and waited.

"Bella, its ok I wont hurt you, I swear," he said speaking in a soft voice. Vampires were supposed to use there looks and voices to lure their prey to them, I remembered in the back of my mind. I may have been a wolf now, but some human thoughts were still back there, although I payed most of them no mind. I was all wolf right now, and the wolf hated the human. If there was any chance of splitting from each other, the wolf would kill off the human, no dout about it.

I slowly took one more step forward. Sniffing his hand trying to sense any danger that may come out of this action. But I found no sign of danger coming from him, thus leading me to take the big step and ran my tongue across his hand as quick as possible to see what he would do, and I never took my eyes off his. Needless to say his hand came back in a flash, holding it up to his face in wonderment.

"Bella...did you just fucking lick me?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me. I knew he wasnt mad, I could tell by his eyes.

I thought before that he smelled like honey, he tasted like it to. But I ached for his touch again. He must have known because he raised his hand again, palm up. Only this time he moved a little bit closer. This time I didnt lick him, I raised my head and put my forehead against his hand. When I did a shock whent threw my body, making me growl low in my throat, in pleasure. His other hand moved down my back along my fur and back up again, petting you could call it.

We both moved to sit on the grass, but since I was taller than him when he was sitting, I laid down, putting my head on top of my front two paws.

"You know I never actually had a dog before. Ma and Pa wouldnt let me. They always said horse, cows, pigs were enough. I never really had a best friend that you could find in a dog," He said out of no where.

I tried to laugh, but it came out a bark of a sort. It must have been funny to him cause he started laughing to.

"Emmett might get shocked seeing you like this but then again its Emmett, he would love you know matter what you were. Everyone would...well maybe not Edward," He said softly.

At Edward name I let out a small snarl, at this Jasper paused his hands, as they were still moving along my back. He must have been confused, but right now I couldnt tell him what happened with Edward, I would just have to wait till morning.

It was at this point in time I raise my head, my ears up and listening. Something was coming, and not one but six. Slowly both of us standed up. When they came from the trees I moved in front of Jasper. I wasnt going to let them hurt him, not knowing what they wanted. Then I remember the names of these people. They were all going to leave me. This made me wanna shed blood. _Kill kill kill them._

"Jasper, are you ok? I was so worried when I couldnt see you...and im sorry about what I said before, I was upset," Alice said walking forward.

A loud snarl came out of my mouth making her stop in her tracks, her eyes filled with fear. But her mistake was slowly walking forward again.

"Alice, stop moving, your going to make it worse for yourself," Jasper said softly, not wanting to scare me, or her.

But she kept walking forward, intent on coming to Jasper. My body was screaming. _Mine mine mine, kill kill kill her!_

One more step thats all it took. I wouldnt let her touch Jasper, if my life depended on it. My hind legs were like powerful springs. I reared up and brought my strong forelegs down on her chest, making her fall onto her back. My paws smashed into her chest as she fell tearing at the clothing and making claw marks along her chest, not enough to kill her. I opened my mouth ready to snap at her throat.

Beneath me Alice twisted and rolled away from my attack. I tried to bounce sideways to get in another swipe, but before I could build up the momentum Alice slammed into me like a freight train, I wasnt ready for this attack so it knocked me off balance. I went flying, my legs splayed, and skidded painfully across the forest floor on my back. I never could see where Alice ended up.

My vulnerable stomach was exposed. With a snapping twist of my body, I flipped over with effortless speed. I rose, spreading my toes out to grip the soft ground. If Alice came at me again I would be ready. I lifted my nose to smell, trying to sense were she was. I caught Alice's odor easily, she was running away through the trees quickly. Digging in with my hind legs, I leapt over a pile of dead branches and followed her.

The rest of the Cullens were forgotten. I didnt care if they tried to follow me. Now was the time to _kill._

I pressed my muzzle into the wind that stirred the loose guard hairs of my ruffle and felt a howl coming on. Alice was near, very close by, near, so near, and I was going to finish the fight.

I opened my mouth to let out a screeching yowl, a battle song, but before I even started Alice came at me from the side. I spun to meet her strike, but it was too late. I misjudged her speed and ferocity. Alice wasted no time with attacking, sinking her fingers into the soft flesh of my haunches. With a twist tugging motion she picked me up, throwing me into a large rock that was close by, my head meeting it with a loud smack. Then blood, I smelled it.

Everything went black. I felt myself falling, tumbling, all I could think was that I didnt even get to know Jasper. Then the blackness took over me.

* * *

**Ohh No! Bella is hurt! I did my best with the fight, im not very good at it though. Tell me your thoughts and comments please, and be nice! Thanks!**


	6. Waking Up

**Chapter 6 is here! Thanks for reviewing to those who did. And now Bella is waking up!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I awoke with a groan. Sand was in my mouth, my hair was matted to my face.

When I opened my eys I realized I was still in the forest, however I had no idea where I was. I didnt recognize anything. Last night it felt like she had fallen asleep, like I just blacked out. I remembered very little, though I understood vaguely what happened. I had turned into a wolf.

"Ohh god."

Things kept running back, though I didnt fully understand. My head hurt to much to put those thoughts in any kind of proper order. Everything hurt. My body felt weak and ineffectual. I was freezing cold. But then again that made sense, I was naked after all.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them hard. A bad shiver went through me and my arms shook wildly, uncontrollably. I was wounded, wasn't I? I ransacked my brains, trying to remember what had happened. I had transformed into a wolf. And then what? Something bad. Something violent had happened and I had been badly hurt. Only now I was completely healed.

The shivering wasn't stopping. My body kept shaking until I felt like I was having a seizure. The cold ground burned the soles of my feet. My teeth chattered together so sharply I thought they might crack. Then I remembered everything.

Edward leaving, me chasing him, the doe, Jasper, fight with Alice.

Jasper...his name made my heart melt. Why was I felling this way. Jasper was with Alice. I loved Edward...but Edward didnt love me, maybe he never did. Never in my life have I ever felt so alone. In one night I stopped loving Edward, turned into a wolf. found out that Jasper shared something, that much I could tell. The sparks were there when we touched. But Jasper was with Alice. He would never leave her for me. Plain boring Bella, now known as a werewolf. No one would want me now.

Then I heard my name being called. It sounded far away. As much as I wanted to get out of the woods, I didnt want anyone to find me. I could hurt so many people. I just wanted to get away.

"Bella? I have been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright?" It was Jasper.

"Go away...I dont want to hurt you." I moaned out, but since my teeth were chattering it was hard to say.

"Bella I was with you for most of the night, you never tired to hurt me. In fact you licked me, you fucking licked me!" he exclaimed laughing. I tired to laugh to but it came out a low moan. I was just so cold. Taking notice to this he took off the sweatshrit that he was wearing and put it over my head.

"Jasper, did you even realize that I was sitting here naked and not once did you comment about it?" I asked. I did a little bit better at talking now that I was warming up a bit.

"Darlin I did notice, and belive me, it was hard to handle. I'm not like Emmett, I do have some respect when in comes to something like that," Jasper explained, laughing slightly. At this point I noticed his eyes. They were black, and not because of bloodlust.

I may have been human right now, but the wolf side of me was screaming danger. But I was in control now, and I knew Jasper wasnt going to hurt me. Jasper leaned down in front of me, wrapped one arm around my waist and one under my arms, then lifted.

"We need to get you home, your cold and dirty, you must want a shower and something to eat right?" He asked.

I just nodded. He took off into the forest toward the Cullen house im guessing. I still havent the slightest idea where I was. After Alice threw me the first time, I didnt pay any mind as to where it was she threw me.

We must have been deep in the woods because it took Jasper about 5 minutes to get home. On the way home Jasper tried to say sorry about the birthday.

"Bella I am so sorry about you birthday. I couldnt help it, something inside me just snapped," he said softly.

"Jasper I'm not mad at you, I never was. I cant blame you for something that wasnt your fault. You had a hard life before you started to hunt animals. And to top it all of you had everyone else's bloodlust topping yours."

He smiled, shook his head and said, "You really are selfless."

As we walked through the door to the Cullens house, I seen that everyone was here. Emmett was smiling, Rose looked-well pissed off. Esme and Carlisle had the same poker face on. Edward was dumbfounded. And Alice was glaring.

When I seen Alice, my wolf side seemed to take over, a low and deep snarl came from my throat.

* * *

**Ohhhh yes I just did that. Tell me what you are thinking in those brains of yours. Review please, and be nice! Thanks!**


	7. Meeting With The Family

**Soo here is the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

(Jasper's POV)

Everyone sat stone. Alice still glaring, even after the snarl came out of Bella's mouth. And Bella gave a glare right back.

Finally Esme stood up.

"Bella...was that you...out there last night?" Bella whipped her gaze around to Esme, and cocked her hear to the side for a moment. But this was not an action of confusion but of sizing someone up. And Carlisle noticed this, moving to stand slightly infront of Esme.

Finally Bella nodded her head. And everyones eyes went wide, all but Alice and Edward.

I kept a close watch on everyones emotions around me. Edward seemed like he was in pain, and was scared that much was sure. Emmett was in shock, eyes wide and understanding came from him as well. Rose just had anger coming from her, but with a slight bit of fear. Carlisle and Esme had fear as well. Alice's whole body was shaking with anger and fear, both matched evenly well.

"Damn..." Emmett drew out slowly.

Bella let a growl come from her, worry coming from her body. I should be sitting somewhere else, but I kept her firmly on my lap.

"That...is...so fucking cool! Damn Bella and I thought you were a weak little human but damn I was wrong. When can we fight?" Emmett asked. Rose wasnt having this, as a snarl came from her mouth.

"I'll be damned Emmett if you get involved with her like that...she could hurt you. Maybe she she asked for this. Did you Bella? Maybe there is another vampire family out there that left you alone and you let the first monster to come along make you like them," Rose snarled out.

In a flash Bella was off my lap and grabbed Rose by the throat. With alot a force she picked her up and threw her out the glass windows close to her. Rage taking over her whole body. This wasnt Bella anymore. This was her wolf coming out. And everyone was scared, all but me.

"You listen and listen good Rose," Bella said whenever Rose flashed back into the house and made her place behide Emmett.

"I never asked for this shit to happen. Just like you didnt want to be a vampire. And I will be damned if you are treating me like shit when I didnt do anything to you. Fucking bitch," Bella snarled,"Ohh and I'm stronger than you now so make no mistake if I get pissed or you threaten me I will kill you."

"Emmett, I wouldnt let your bitch of a wife tell you what to do. You are your own person. You do what you want," Bella said turning to Emmett. And I knew she was far from done.

"Esme, you call yourself a mother. But you wanted to leave one of your 'children' without a second thought or a goodbye. And the same goes for you Carlisle. And you call yourself a leader. You fucking know that Edward and Alice run the coven, not you."

Alice was growling with anger, and I knew that if I didnt say something Bella would ruin the house in rage. Her rage kept building as she was talking.

"Alice if you dont shut the fuck up, I wont think twice about ripping your head from your shoulders," I growled.

I felt a need to protect Bella, as if my life depended on it. I had no idea why I was feeling this way. It confused me to a point where as I didnt give a shit.

Edward let out a growl. He heard my thoughts. Moving into a fighting stance, Edward let out a mad snarl. He took one step forward.

Before he could take another step, Edward was thrown through the window, Bella taking the place where he was just standing. Then before I could say anything Bella was out after him, with everyone following.

When I got outside the sun was trying to peek through the clouds. I noticed a tree had fallen down into the woods. This must have been where Edward had landed when Bella threw him.

Bella was growling and snarling, as though she couldnt help it. This I understood, her wolf was trying to take over. Although it wasnt nightfall yet, her inner wolf was trying to break free. That was where the rage had come from in the house.

Edward looked like he wasnt sure he knew what to do. Bella was shaking and growling still, but when she seen me, she moved to stand in front of me. Her body in front of me, standing to protect.

"Bella, why do you hate me so much?" Edward asked hands raised as a peace offering. "Why are you protecting Jasper?"

Bella threw her hands up in anger, and the anger itself was building again. "Why Edward? WHY! You dont give a shit about me. The only reason that you took me in was because you couldnt read my thoughts, and that is just sick. You wanted to leave me, to take away my very reason to live. Let me tell you now, if I wasnt a wolf, I wouldnt have been able to live after you left.

But it doesnt matter to me anymore. I dont know why but I feel like I need to protect Jasper at any cost. And if I'm feeling this way, there must be a reason and im going to follow it."

Edward shook his head, laughing. "You really dont know do you Bella? And I thought you were smart Jasper. It seems to me that Bella imprinted on you."

A loud scream came through the air. One that I know all to well. Alice.

Before she could get to Bella, I ran over and placed myself in front of Bella. Alice not one to stop once she started ran over, where as I grabbed her arms and pushed backwards. Making Alice fly into a tree, breaking it in half.

Alice went to run, but not before turning around and pointing to Bella.

"This is not over. Jasper is mine, and always will be. You will be sorry."

* * *

**Ohh Fuck! Mawhaha. Ohh yeah I just ended it there. Next chapter will have Bella's story. I hope I get lots of reviews :)**


	8. Story Time

(Bella's POV)

After Alice took off, everyone was really quite. I wanted to go after her, but Jasper held his arm out and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Bella. There really is nothing she can do."

Soemone behide me cleared their throat. I turned to look and it was Carlisle.

"Bella, if you dont mind me asking, how did you get this way?"

I let out a breath that I was holding. I wasnt sure if I should tell them or not. I wanted to, just to show Rose and everyone else that I never wanted this. In all truth I forget about my attack until last night.

"Its ok Bella, you dont have to tell us anything," Jasper said softly rubbing my shoulders with his strong cold hands.

"I'll tell them Jasper, then maybe some people can under stand why I got this way. Do you mind if we go into the house and sit?" I asked Carlisle. To which he nodded.

We all filed into the house one by one. Jasper went to sit on the couch. When he sat down he patted his lap for me to sit. Slowing sitting down, I looked over at Edward, who was glaring at Jasper. _If looks could kill._ I let out a growl, letting him know he didnt need to worry about where I was sitting. But more than that, in the back of my mind my wolf was content. It was if I could hear her gowling in content with Jasper so close.

When Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist the growling in the back of my head was getting louder. I could help but let out a sigh. If my wolf was happy then I was happy.

"So I guess I should tell you what happened. I will say now that my story doesnt have a nice ending. I guess it start when I was 12 years old. Me, my friend Chey, and her dad. Well we were coming down out of Jasper National Park, where Chey's Dad had shown us the glaciers, me and Chey were on holiday from school and he was between jobs but he'd scraped enough together for the trip of a lifetime..."

_-Flashback-_

_Chey's Dad let her put an Ace of Base CD in and he even said it wasn't half bad. It was that or the radio and there was nothing on that far west but country music and talk radio about ice fishing and hockey._

_He was wearing his red Melton jacket that smelled like cigarettes even though he'd quit the year before. He hadn't shaved in three days and his face was dark with stubble. Afterwards I would not be able to remember much of what we talked about in the car. _

_We had plenty of time—we were nearly a thousand kilometers from home, and had days ahead of us—and most often, I thought, we lapsed into a kind of companionable silence, the three of us sharing a half-breathed laugh now and again, Chey's father occasionally pointing through the windshield at a flight of geese or a particularly stunning stretch of landscape._

_I was sure, however, that I was the first one who saw the wolf. "Oh, look at that," I exploded, pressing up against the window until my breath fogged on the glass. He stamped on the brakes, maybe thinking I'd seen some obstruction in the road. We hadn't quite stopped when the wolf leapt onto the highway and smashed into the front side of the car._

_Glass shattered and metal crumpled under the impact. The car slid to one side and Chey screamed as the windshield cracked. I didnt know it then, but that scream was a scream of pain. Chey had metal sticking out of her when I looked around. Eyes wide, then closed. Chey wasnt moving anymore._

_The sun had set but still a trace of orange lingered on the horizon. The moon was up, a narrow crescent. In the distance the mountains were slowly turning black with night. The wolf stood in the road in front of the car with its head turned to one side. Its frosty green eyes were full of undeniable malice._

"_Just, don't scream, okay?" Chey's Dad said. "Just don't make any noise, and I'm sure it will leave us alone."_

_The wolf tilted its head back and let out a roaring yowl, sounding more like a mountain lion than a dog. Tears jumped out of me eyes and I pulled my knees up to my chin._

"_I'm going—" he stopped as I started to whine for him to not go anywhere, to stay with me. It was a sound that came out of me, not any coherent speech._

"_It's okay," he said. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm just going to put the car in drive and—"_

_The wolf bounded up onto the car's bonnet and smashed through the windshield with its wide face. We both screamed then. A crack clicked and rattled across the glass as the wolf reared back, wrinkling its nose. It brought up it massive paws and slapped them against the glass and it shivered, cracks radiating outward, cobwebs of broken glass emanating from where it struck. It brought its face close again and howled in at us and its breath froze on the windshield, fogged it up. The wolf threw itself at the windshield one last time and the glass just evaporated out of its frame in a winking cascade of light and noise._

_What made it worse was the claws, which went down my arm as the glass broke. Cutting me open and and making me bleed. The pain was terrible, it left a slight burn in its wake._

_The wolf's giant teeth came inside, inside the car with us, they were white and yellow and the lips were drawn back and then they were red as they sank into Chey's Dad's neck, I heard her Dad trying to talk, he made a gurgling sound as he tried to talk and tell mw something. The wolf yanked backwards and his body strained against his seat belt. Safety glass was everywhere, in the leg wells, on the dashboard, in my hair._

_The wolf yanked again and his throat came out in pieces, his eyes were still on mine and I was screaming. I screamed and screamed but the wolf didn't even seem to hear me._

_Chey's Dad kept trying to speak. Blood came up out of his neck and ran down his shirt. The wolf lunged forward again and got its teeth into his shoulder and his chest. It pulled, and pulled, and finally he slid out of his seatbelt, his arms and legs bobbing, and the wolf dragged him down into the road._

_Cool air came in through the hole in the windshield, a breeze that touched the wetness on my face. I sat up a little and looked forward._

_In the fan of the headlights the wolf was tearing at Chey's Dad's body. Tearing pieces off of him and swallowing them convulsively. Eating him. The wolf looked up, its face covered in blood except for those wintry eyes. Those hateful eyes. They looked right into me and judged me and found me wanting. They despised me. In a minute_, _those eyes said, I'll be done here. Then I'm coming for you._

_-End of Flash back-_

"The wolf never got that far, I figured out quickly that I needed to put the car in drive and get the hell out of there. It was hard with the pain in my arm. I finally got into a town and told them what happened. There wasnt even a body for them to find. Just blood, soo much blood. Thats why I hate blood so much, reminds me of that day.

Something kept bugging me though. Why would a wolf have the green eyes of a human. So I looked online and the only thing I could come up with was werewolf. People who were nearer to death would change faster. But those that didnt get harmed that much and was able to walk off lasted longer. When they would reach adult age the change would take place. Thats why it happened last night. I finally turned 18. And to tell you the truth, when I found out Edward was a vampire, I had hopes he would change me before last night so it wouldnt have happened. But it did, and now im stuck like this forever."

Everyone was frozen.

This I could understand, my story was not pretty.

Esme was crying and Carlisle was rubbing her back. Rose and Emmett, they were in shock. Edward was sad. I turned my head to see Jasper's face to find his eyes black as black can be, he was mad.

His hands were moving up and down my back, why hadnt I noticed before? I moved my hand up to his face, putting it on his cheek. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. That seemed to do the trick because when he opened his eyes again they were gold. Feeling a pull I rested my forehead on his, looking deep into his eyes. I could stay like this forever. But there is always one in the family.

"I cant image someone going through something like that, and at that young an age...damn it Bells your really fucked up arent you?" Emmett said, laughing at his last comment.

"I guess you could say that Emmett," I laughed turning to him, even though my wolf was growling in anger at him. Just had to ruin the moment. "But i'm still scared to this day that I would find who did this to me. I dont know what I would do if I meet him."

Jasper took in a sharp breath. "Bella if _we_ ever find him, I swear to you I will kill him for doing this to you."

Jasper then went on to explain about the vampire wars, and Maria. The wolf snarled in anger when he explained what Maria made him do to all those humans and vampires. How can someone so sweet like Jasper lose his way like he did? I swore to myself that if I ever found Maria I would kill her if my life depended on it.

"Jasper I swear to you, if I ever find Maria I will kill _her_ for all the things she made you do. Your not that man anymore. I would jump in front of a sliver bullet for you."

* * *

**Hmmm...your thoughts? Any questions for me? Tell me what you thought. Review please!**


	9. Phone Calls and Interview

(Bella's POV)

Everything seemed to calm down after awhile. I had gotten up off of Jasper's lap to walk around the living room. My wolf was getting restless, even if I was with Jasper. He watched my every moved.

My thoughts about if were becoming all jumbled up. Why was I feeling this way about him? What was imprint? What does it intitle? I was going to go crazy with everything. Then I remember something. Charlie.

"Ohh fuck," I rasped out. No one called him, he didnt know where I was at. He might of thought I was dead.

"Bella, something is bothering you," Jasper said, getting off the couch and walking over to where I stood.

"I need a phone." I needed to call him, let him know I was ok. But could I tell him what happened to me?

"For what?" Jasper asked slowly not understanding why I would need to call anyone.

"I need to call Charlie, he has no idea where I am! The last one I was seen with was Edward. What if he comes here, I could hurt him! Or worse," I said pacing back and forth in the room.

Jasper's eyes got really wide. He rushed out the room and in no time he came back in with a phone. I quickly dialed Charlie's house number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello," he said slowly. There was an edge to his voice, like he was waiting to hear some bad news.

"Dad its Bella."

"Bella? Bella! Where the hell have you been? The whole town has been looking for you. Did you have any idea how scared I was? Where are you right now im coming to get you."

"No dad you cant."

"Ohh and why cant I? You need to come home now. You have been missing all night. I got your note. Going into the woods with Edward, be back later. Well you never came back."

"Dad I never wrote you a note. But any way im calling to tell you I'm fine and I cant come home right now. Something happened and not for the better."

"Bella it doesnt matter I want you home."

"I will come home dad but not right now." A long sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"Alright but I dont like this. Just..call me when you can."

"Yes dad I will. I love you."

"I love you to Bells. Be safe."

Jasper had his hand on my shoulder the whole time, trying to give me some comfort. "You had to do it Bella."

I sighed and nodded. I hope Charlie could understand some day. I dont want to hurt anyone, it would kill me if I hurt him. But a thought was sitting in the back of my mind.

What did Edward mean by imprinting? As if on cue Edward walked down the stairs.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"I guess," he said sighing.

"What did you mean by I imprinted on Jasper? What does that even mean?"

"Well it remined me of something that I heard in one of the La Push wolves minds. This guys thoughts were centered around this one girl. It was gravity holding him to the earth so much as it was her. He would do anything for her."

I thanked Edward thinking that over. So there was someone around here like me. I didnt want to be alone in this. I knew I had Jasper but he would never fully understand what I was going through. I needed to find this guy.

I tried to tell Jasper I needed to go somewhere but he saw right through me.

"No Bella your not going by yourself, im going to. Treaty be damned or not." There really wasnt no talking him out of this. It would be good for him to go, he would find out what he was getting into. So that led us to the treaty line where we waited for some sign of any one.

We sat down against a tree and waited.

After about 20 mintues of waiting a small band of boys came through the tree line, four of them.

The biggest one stepped forward a small bit, this must have been the leader.

"What are you doing so close to the treaty line leech?"

I let out a small snarl, no one was going to threaten Jasper, not while I was around. All the boys backed up a step. _Thats more like it._ My wolf didnt want them to close.

"Easy Bella, calm down," the leader said.

"Bella, you need to calm down darlin, your in control right now, not the wolf. We came for answers not a fight," Jasper told me softly, rubbing his hand up and down my back. My wolf growled in content.

"Jasper is right, we didnt come to fight. I'm sorry that I growled at you, but today I havent been able to help myself. Some things have happened in the past 24 hours that have made me different, and it has come to my understanding that you might be in the same situation that I am."

All of the boys cocked their heads to the side.

"Well we dont seem to understand what your saying, but names should be said first anyway, I'm Sam, the ones to the right of me are Paul and Embry. The one to my right is Jared. Now can you tell me exactly what happened? I have never heard of a female shapeshifter," the one called Sam said.

"But thats the thing im not, im a werewolf," I said, sighing. "A real one."

"But how can that be? There hasnt been any trace of a werewolf around these part," Sam said.

"Well I dont want to go into detail right now, but thats not why we came here this evening. Edward said something at the house about imprinting. We wanted to know what that was, and what it means."

Sam and Jared both smiled a bit. Did they imprint to? Jared was the one to speak up.

"Imprinting is when we see the one we are bond to. It's like your being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills you; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving us with a deep instinct to provide the imprintee anything she needs or wants, or in your case his needs," Jared explained.

I nodded my head. That made sense, I felt a pull to Jasper, I felt like I wanted to do anything he wanted me to.

"Is this a forced thing, what if I wanted to imprint on someone else?" I asked. I didnt want to imprint on anyone else, but I had a feeling Jasper would end up asking that question.

Jared shook his head, "Imprinting can't be forced on anyone, no matter how much the we may want it."

Jasper desided to speak up. "What if the imprint was killed?"

My wolf let out a soft whine in my head. I wouldnt be able to handle if I lost Jasper, I didnt want to think about it.

"If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive. If the killer happens to be another pack member, there would be no other choice than to fight to the death. It's a law in La Push that no wolf can harm another ones imprint," Sam said softly.

Paul step toward me a little bit and said, "It is also It is unknown whether imprinter could go one day without being in contact with his imprintee, the separation involved potentially causing both of them pain, and no one wants to try it.

What would happen if a wolf was rejected by his imprintee is also unknown, though this is assumed to be almost impossible; the imprinter is deemed to be the "perfect match" to the imprintee, hw would be anything she may want or need, making rejection extremely unlikely. Should it happen, the imprinter may feel unspeakable pain.

It is implied that once a shapeshifter imprints he'll be able spend the rest of his life aging alongside his imprintee once he's able to quit phasing. It's also implied that should the imprintee be long-living or immortal, they imprinter may live alongside her as long as he can phase every so often, and if possible. Whether shapeshifters need to stop phasing and for how long before breeding is unknown."

Everyone looked at me. What was I supposed to say to that?

"Thank you Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry," I said looking at each one of them, "Its almost dark, and I think that you should leave, I dont know what would happen if I seen you after I phased."

"Bella I think we can take care of ourselfs. I think we would all like to see what happens to you," Sam said, walking into the woods to phase. Not moments later four wolfs came from the tress. My wolf seemed to pant in excitement, there were people almost like her.

Jasper turned to me smiling but it was forced a little. "Bella I might need a little time to think. This is all happening so fast, I just dont know what to think. Maybe we can be friends for now, see where that leads?"

"Jasper I would never force you to do anything you dont want to. Like Paul said, I'll be what ever you want me to be."

Then the sliver took over my senses, changing me in to my wolf form. I felt free, I jumped around and ran in a circle around the other wovles. They ment no danger, I knew this. I let out a long howl, singing my song, the song of freedom. The other wolves joined in. I looked to them speaking with my eyes. _Come come, run run run run!_

They looked at each other for a second, before I bounded off toward the woods, with them following close behinde. I stopped short for a second, turning to look at Jasper. Why wasnt he following? I ran back, the other wolves forgotten, but I knew they stopped to see what I was doing. Stopping in front of Jasper, I grabbed his arm lightly between my teeth to pull him along. _Come come run!_ Taking the hint Jasper ran to the tree line with me, meeting the other wolves before taking off again.

I let out a playful bark. Life couldnt get any better than this.

* * *

**So there you have it, Bella did imprint on Jasper. And the wolves came into play. Tell me your thoughts and ideas. Im up for anything. :)**


	10. NOTE!

Hey guys, im soooo sooo sooo sorry that I havent update. But this is no lie! My comptuer has soooo many fucking viruses that we had to take it to the computer nerd place. So much porn so little time, yes i said it, and no i dont look at it. The guy said that viruses can make that happen, but it will be a few days before I can update. I have some chapters written but, and that is a very big but, the guy told me some of the documents might get wiped out, so please pray that it doesnt!

Just hang tight it shouldnt be to long.


	11. Life Goes On

**Heyy guys im back writing! They didnt have to delete anything so my files are saved. Sorry that you had to wait :( But I updated!**

* * *

The next few weeks were strange for me. Not in a bad way, but different nonetheless. I was getting to know Bella more and more every day, and I was finding that I liked everything about her. Even her wolf side.

I remember one night when she had changed she took off into the woods stopping once to see if I was following her. I could sense that nothing was wrong with her in this form. Her human mind was in there somewhere. The wolf was just taking over for the night. And I learned to understand that. But when she had taken down a large bear she didnt eat it, she just looked at me.

Something started to come over me, I walked over to to her. I shouldnt have done that but I couldnt stop. She leaned her nose down and moved it, just a tiny bit in my direction. Slowly I leaned down, eyes on hers, and sunk my teeth into the bear. Her eyes were on mine the whole time, but they gave nothing away. When I was done she finished it off, leaving nothing but the bones behide.

This wasnt something I wanted to tell everyone else. I kept it to myself. That all happened last week. And happens almost everynight.

What scared me was the way she changed back. The sun would start to come up and Bella would just fall over, shaking slighly. The wolf seemed to fall away, leaving a naked Bella in its place, to which Bella later told me that she barley remember what happened when she was in her wolf form, but it came to her after a few hours. I quickly learned to bring Bella a blanket when this happened so she would have something to cover up with.

I may have respect when it comes to woman, but it was hard to see when she was right there, so close, it would take less than a second for me to lose my clothes. _Damn it Jasper stop thinking about it!_

In all of my years of existence, I never had a relationship like the one I was building with Bella. I didn't remember much of my human life, but I didn't really have time to form a serious relationship with a girl, but even if I had, times were different back then, and relationships weren't like they are today.

When I became a vampire, I was consumed by Maria, and lust was the dominant emotion we felt for one another. We didn't build a relationship, and sex was a huge part of what we shared. Then there was Alice; I needed her and she knew it. I did love her, and I had many good years with her, but I never felt for her what I knew I was capable of feeling.

Rose and Emmett continued to pester me on my timing. Emmett just wanted me to take the next step with Bella because he said it was what we both needed. But, he thought sex was the answer to everything.

Rose didn't want me to rush things. She was becoming pretty attached to Bella, and that surprised all of us, but I also thought that she didn't want me to hurt Bella either. She was appalled at the way Edward had treated Bella, because no one knew that Edward tried to leave her the way he did.

Although Bella didnt say it, we knew that before her change that night she felt pain, and Rose seemed to be making it her mission that Bella not experience that type of pain again. Of course, I could never to anything like that to Bella; it just wasn't possible.

But what nagged me was how Bella was taking everything. When Sam told us what imprinting was, we did have time to talk, and I told her I need time to think. Would she get tired of waiting for me and imprint on someone else. Or would she just give up on love forever.

It had been a little hard for Bella after the change. We had found out that she was stronger, although we knew she was when she took on Edward and Rose, but we didnt know how strong she was. Esme had to replace four TV's when Emmett had asked Bella to play video games with him. She would get mad when Emmett cheated and would knock over the TV.

Three doors, Bella found it hard to turn the handle with it breaking off.

One wall, Emmett scared her after she got out of the shower out night and she pushed him into the wall. Which made a Emmett imprint, but Esme enjoyed cleaning up after Bella's messes.

Bella could eat sometimes, but since she ate in wolf form every other night she didnt need to eat that often. However when she did, she ate like a horse.

We had one very good scare that made Esme throw away or store everything and anything silver.

_-Flashback- _

_Me and Emmett were playing the Wii while Bella and Rose wacthed from the couch. _

_"Bella, dear, are you getting hungry I can make you some food if you like?" Asked Esme, poking her head into the room. _

_"Sure Esme, I am a little bit hungry," Bella said softly. _

_It didnt take look for Esme to make her some soup. _

_We were still playing when I heard a loud scream behide me. I turned quickly to see, and feel, Bella's pain. She was holding her hand, the spoon and bowl of spilled soup on the floor at her feet. _

_"Bella darlin what happened?" I asked nearly panicked. _

_"My hand, I picked up the spoon and it burned me," she gasped out. Something came over her face, it wasnt Bella anymore, her wolf mind was trying to take over. She whipped her head over to Esme. _

_"You tried to kill me! How dare you give me silver!" She screamed out making her way over to Esme. _

_"Bella, calm down, she didnt know, we didnt know, dont let your wolf take over, you are in control right now, please darlin," I said grabbing her, looking into her eyes. _

_Bella whispered, "I'm Sorry," then fell into my arms, crying softly. _

_Esme never held it over her head. _

_-End of Flashback-_

The La Push wolves, had been coming by to hang with me and Bella. I couldnt fully understand why the had taken a liking to me. Paul and I have become friends. Which Sam seems to laugh at because Paul hates everyone, well everyone in my family.

Paul and Edward had almost gotten into a fight one day when Paul made a comment about Edward not being able to get in Bella's pants now that she had an imprint. Emmett and Paul became a terror team in the Cullen house with dirty jokes. It was only a matter of time before they became friends. Which they did.

I wanted to move on with Bella, but I wasnt really sure how. Esme told a movie date would be good, but since Bella cant walk into the movies as a wolf, we would have to go during the day. Which would make it better since everyone likes to go at night.

I made my choice, I want Bella in my life as more than a friend. I was ready to move on from Alice.

* * *

**Soo your thoughts? Review :D**


	12. Date and Kisses

I went to make sure that it would only be us to in the movies that day. It took a few thousand dollars to do so, but it was worth it. I didnt want anyone spying on us.

Rose and Esme was supposed to get Bela ready while I was out. I figured I would call and see if she was done. Esme picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Jasper," Esme said sounding a little flushed. I heard Bella yell in the back gound, "Jasper Help!"

"Esme you arent hurting her are you?"

"Of course not Jasper why ever would you think that?" Esme asked giggling. Bella had yelled yes whenever Esme had said of course not. I think I was getting the gist of things, Bella was being dressed up.

"Well have her ready I'm almost there," I said, hanging up before Esme could say anything more.

I couldnt wait to get home, if the Esme and Rose were giving Bella a makeover, it would be hard for me to keep my hands off her.

When I got inside the door, Bella was waiting for me, in a dress, red that wet down past her knees. Her hair was curled and slung over her shoulders. _Fuck me!_

"Are you going to tell me what were are doing yet?" Bella asked crossing her arms in a very Rose like maner.

"Sorry darlin, you will have to wait till we get there to see," I said coming up to her taking her hand in mine, which made sparks flow through my body.

I pulled her out the door and toward the car, opening it for her and then moving around to the drivers side. Before I got in I seen both Emmett and Paul come out from the woods. They looked at each other smiling then yelled out, "Oh yeah! GET SOME!" before running back into the woods laughing like mad. But what I failed to notice that Edward was watching my every move.

Bella giggled inside the car when I got in the car. We took off, me holding her hand the whole way, rubbing slow circles into the back of her hand.

When we got to the movie theater she smiled so big it made my dead heart beat with so much love that wasnt even manly possible.

"Jasper why didnt you tell me?" She asked bouncing in her seat, _Damn it damn it damn it! _

"I wanted it to be a surprise darlin," I said getting out of the car and walking over to her side to open the door. She couldnt seem to contain her happiness, which flowed through me. When Bella was with Edward she was never this happy, she was so contained and controled that she never got to go out and do anything. Always stuck at her house or with Edward.

With me she will get to see the world. I am a better match for her, maybe thats why she imprinted on me instead of Edward.

The movie we saw was funny in every sense of the word. Bella wanted to see Vampires Suck, and every time she laughed it made my heart grow bigger. I would give my life to hear her laugh like that everyday.

We kept stealing glances at each other, smiling whenever we looked away. I couldnt keep my eyes off her.

The ride home was very intresting, the love and lust coming from Bella made my foot hit the gas peddle. Bella was trying really hard not to laugh.

Finally we pulled intothe drive way. As soon as the car stopped, ran to Bella's side pulled her out, slung her over my shoulder and ran up into my room. Bella laughed the whole way, but the lust and love was still there. I layed her down on the bed and pressed my forehead into hers looking deep into her eyes.

I got lost in her eyes, I noticed that they looked older. Maybe it was part of the change, but they were still the brown that I have come to know and love so much.

"Jasper," Bella breathed out.

"Bella I have to tell you something," I said softly.

"What Jasper?"

"I told Emmett today that, well, I told him that I love you." My head was down, but I was looking at her through my eyelashes.

"You love me? As in…"

"Yes, I love you, as in 100%, head over heels in love with you."

A flash of determination ran through her before pulling me down to crash my lips into hers.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered a quote from a movie about the most perfect kiss in history.

I am certain this one blew them all away. It started slow and gentle, chaste, just enjoying the sensation of our lips touching, moving softly in sync, our fingers in each other's hair. Then it started to build in passion, urgent in its intensity. I licked Bella's lower lip to request entry, which she eagerly gave.

Our tongues caressed and explored each other in perfect harmony as we moaned into each other's mouths, our hands suddenly everywhere and nowhere at once. She tasted sweet, intoxicating, like how I imagined strawberry wine would taste. I felt like a dying man devouring his last meal.

She lifted her head, looking me in the eyes before saying, "I love you to Jasper," then pressing her lips to mine again.

Gradually I became aware of Bella forcing herself to breathe in and out through her nose. She, like I, did not want anything to end this kiss, not even breathing.

But someone ran into the door, which slammed into the wall. My family were a bunch of cockblockers, but what made it worse was that it was Edward, and he was seething.

* * *

**Ahhh Yes a kiss! Ohh and Edward to. Everyone kept asking if there would be Edward drama. Well there is and its next. The reason it wasnt sooner was because I want to drag this story out for as long as possible. I wanted to get into Jasper and Bella's growing feelings before Edward came in to crash the party. **

**People have been asking about Alice to, well yes she will cause some drama, but not till later. Alice is out bitching and plotting. So yes a major fight will end up breaking out.**

**Review please!**


	13. Never Felt More Like A Monster

(Bella's POV)

Fucking Edward. Has to ruin everything for me. Its bad enough he tried to leave me, now he is trying to ruin things with Jasper.

Edward lunged at Jasper pinning him to the wall, snarling, moving his head close to his neck.

My wolf side had enough. With a surge of power, and a snarl that came with it I lunged after Edward. My hand came to the back of his throat, while the other hand grabbed the hand that was around Jasper's throat. With a twist of my body Edward let go of Jasper and flew across the room, smashing through the window.

_Must protect mate...kill kill kill...rip...snap...kill_

I followed him out the window, jumping safely out the window and landing on his body my hands wrapped around his neck, getting ready for the twist that would rip his head from his body. _Rip rip kill kill him._

But I wasnt ready for that yet, things needed to be said first.

"Im gonna make this quick Edward because the sun is nearly fallen, and you really dont want me to hurt you in my wolf form," I said softly, but deadly in his ear.

"You have hurt me soo much since I first laid my eyes on you, thinking you can make choices for me. I was never free with you. I was your little quite girl that loved you with everything she had. Then you just, I dont know, thought you can just leave me like I was nothing. Nothing to you! Thats not love Edward, that is being a controling fucker that you are."

"Bella...please..I only did it because I wanted a better life for you, I didnt want you to become a vampire, your soul is to good for that. Bella I do lov..."

"Dont! Dont you dare fucking say that! I dont love you, I love Jasper! The sooner you see that the better. But in the meantime I hope you enjoy the pain that comes from this," I screamed out, twisting my hands, his head coming clean off his body.

I moved to his arms next, ripping them into tiny little parts, in fact his whole body ended up like that. The only thing is, I didnt have a lighter.

I knew I wasnt in my right state of mind, if anyone got close when my wolf was almost fully out could end up getting hurt. And thats just what happened, I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. Quick as a flash I reached up to grab it, throwing whoever it was over my shoulder and tearing their hand off.

A loud scream filled my ears, it caused me soo much pain. The last thing I could see before my change was Jasper on the ground in pain, with his hand right beside him.

The change only took a few seconds, before my wolf mind became in control.

I could feel the pain he was feeling right now. And it was my fault, I caused my imprint pain. _No no no._ A whine came out of my throat, to which Jasper looked up at me, his face filled with pain and suffering.

_No no no! Hurts...hurts...hurts...stop stop stop!_

I couldnt take it anymore, I turned and ran. Where I was running I had no idea, but as much as it killed me to turn away I had to. I hurt my imprint, and in doing so I hurt myself. I had to get away, far away. Where I couldnt hurt him anymore.

I ran for miles, far enough to where there was white fluffy stuff formed on the ground and fell from the sky. A cave was there to. I ran to the top to look at where I was. But I knew no part of these woods at all.

I raised my head to the moon and let a long sorrowful howl come from my mouth. The song that I sung was one full of pain, love lost but love found following that lost love, and new and alive feeling from the new love, rage and anger from being treated like I didnt have a choice in the matter of my life anymore, and pain...from the shear loss of a mate, that was hurt by myself.

Any animal listening to me right now would feel the pain that I have felt.

I had no idea where I was right now, if Jasper was ok, or if I would be able to live with myself anymore. In my whole life, I never felt like a monster till now.

I made my legs move down the back of the cave, walking to the front of it. I sniffed around, making sure that no one was making their home in this cave. But a smell stood out, I know this smell. But before I could turn to look for the owner of this scent I felt a blow to my head.

The darkness took over, my last thoughts where of Jasper, of how sorry I was that I put him through so much pain.

* * *

**Ohhh yes I left it there! Haaha, im soo evil! But I want your thoughts please. And who do you think the person is that knocked Bella out? And what ever will happen to her.**

**But on another note, school is starting up again, SENIORS OF 2011! So it will be hard to update, but not to worry I will update whenever I can, and when I have a little time to type anything up. I will be finishing this story so you dont have to send me messages saying you'll hurt me if I dont finish the story ;D**


	14. Trapped

**I'm sorry I havent updated but school and drama has been keeping my head out of the game. Any way, this chapter might be short but it was the best that I could do for now.**

* * *

I came to, naked and stiff, on the floor of a room. It was nearly pitch dark inside but there was a window. I walked over to it drew up the blinds to let in more light and looked out side.

I must have been in a tower of some sorts, maybe 30 feet off the ground. No way was I gonna jump. But why was I in here. Something must have happened last night. Then it came to me, someone put me in here.

I looked down and realized I was standing on a trap door, that was locked.

"Guess im not getting out that way."

I turned around and jumped in surprise. My wolf must have been busy.

It must have gone wild when it realized it couldn't escape through the trapdoor. The walls of the room were gouged, scarred with claw marks, scratches whole meters long, some deep enough to put my finger inside.

I understood, of course. My wolf didnt want in any inclosed spaces. She wanted to be free.

I began looking around the room for something that might help me get out, but there was nothing. But in one of the corners of the room was a plate of food, and by it was a gun. I could smell the sliver bullets in it to. Some one wanted me to go crazy enough to kill myself.

I must have been in there all day, because night fell and another change came and went.

But it wasnt as bad as last night, the gouges were there yes, but only in a few places. My wolf hadnt dug its way through the floor. The floor boards were took thick.

And the lock on the door was still locked tight. I couldnt be up here another mintue or I knew I would lose my shit. I had to get out.

I beat and pounded on the trapdoor, then ran to the open shutter and yelled down for someone to come and let me out. I heard someone clambering up the metal stairs below and then the sound of a padlock being released. When the door opened I saw an unfamiliar face rise up. I knew he wasnt to be trusted, his eyes were red. A bright red, he was a newborn, maybe a week or two old.

"You'll be the screecher, then," he said. He had to have been 17 to 19 years old. Not any older than me. Who would change him to keep me her?

"The name is Phil, pleased to meet you, but dont let anyone know I talked to you," Phil said softly. He seemed nice enough, but I didnt know this person.

"Bella, why cant I let anyone know I talked to you?"

He sighed a long sigh. "I never had a choice in this, if it was up to me I would let you go, even in your wolf form I know you are going crazy. But I dont want to die, you can understand that right? I was the one that put the food up here for you," Phil said.

"Ok, well can you tell me who did this to me then?"

"I dont know if I should, but I see you as a friend. Do you know anyone named Alice?"

Alice. Fuck, this shit cant get any worse. I know she wants to kill me, she wants Jasper back.

"Yes I know Alice. She wishes to ruin my life, thanks for asking."

I began to tell the story, everything till today. Phil look a little bit upset, but I wasnt really sure.

"I'm really sorry Bella. But I know Jasper doesnt blame you."

"You dont know that. You didnt see the look on his face when he realized what happened. He was in soo much pain."

Phil froze for second then put his finger to his lips. He reached behind him to grab the trap door, closing it has he disappeared below.

I heard talking downstairs but I couldnt make out the voices. Then once again footsteps came back up to the trapdoor. These were slow and bounce like. The person that opened the door made me growl deep in the back of my throat.

"Hey Bella, nice room you have here," Alice said giggling.

* * *

**Ohhh shat! Its Alice! Many people got that right. But anyway. I have found one way to keep the updates going. I will only be updating on the weekend, Saturday more than likely. But I want your thoughts on this chapter. And please be nice :)**


	15. A Call Carried on the Wind

**Hey guys guess who is back! I know I haven't updated in forever! I'm really sorry. But I'm back to writing. Thanks to the people that sent me messages saying they would hunt me down if I don't finish this story, cause you made me realize people love this story! So enough already. Read the next chapter!**

**Last time on Change is in the Air:**

_I heard talking downstairs but I couldnt make out the voices. Then once again footsteps came back up to the trapdoor. These were slow and bounce like. The person that opened the door made me growl deep in the back of my throat._

_"Hey Bella, nice room you have here," Alice said giggling._

* * *

_**(Bella POV)**_

"Why do you have me here you bitch?" I snarled out, my fingers digging into my palm with the urge to grab her neck and tear her head off her shoulders.

"Why Bella, I have no idea what you mean. Do you really think I would hit you over the head while your back was turned and lock you in a clock tower just so I can have Jasper again? Your so silly," she giggled out , shaking her head with a big smile off her face. My wolf was iching to come to the surface and sink its teeth into Alice's neck.

"Alice why do you have me locked up here like this? Is it just to get Jasper back or is it more than that?" I asked through cletched teeth.

I wanted out of here. I wanted to see my Jasper again. To tell him I am sorry for hurting him. My heart was aching from being away from him like this. I wondered if he feels the same way I do right now.

"Ohh Bella, of course it's to get Jasper back. Why else would I lock you up like this? The thing is Bella, even if you did imprint on the love of my life, how do you know he really loves you? Get real Bella why would he go for you, when he can have me. You are nothing but a monster, a dog. Not even Edward wanted you."

Her words really hit home. What if she is right, what if Jasper doesn't love me, or even want me? Edward was willing to let me out in the cold without a second glance. Was Jasper going to do the same after he played me off for a year or two? The stab in my chest at this thought was enough to bring me to my knees. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't worry Bella, once your gone Jasper will run back into my arms again, dying to be with me," she said with a smile on her small face.

With that she turned and walked back down through the trapdoor, leaving me to my thoughts.

Was she right? Would Jasper go back to her if I was gone? The pain I was feeling made my wolf whine. She didn't like the thought of her imprint leaving or dying for that matter.

I started to wander around the tiny room I was being held in. My wolf really must have went crazy last night. The claw marks that were on the walls were very deep. The one's on the floor weren't any better for that matter.

There were books laying around the floor all torn up to shreds. I couldn't make out what books they even are. Then my attetion turned to the food and gun. I slowly picked up the food and smelled it. Phil seemed nice but I wasn't going to just eat anything he gave me without double checking it for a trace of silver.

I thought against eating and set the food back down on the plate.

The gun however, I didn't need to smell for silver. I knew it was a silver bullet in that gun. Who put the gun up here, Phil or Alice? Alice most likely. My inner wolf growled at her name.

Was this her plan? Put a gun up here and hoped that my wolf would go crazy enough for me to kill myself?

Before the thoughts about Jasper going back to Alice I never would have thought twice about it, but now that I hurt him...I'm not so sure. The ache in my chest is getting worse, and I don't know how long both myself and my wolf can last without him. I just hope someone finds me soon.

**(Really thought about ending it there but since I haven't updated in a long time I will add alittle more)**

The day dragged on slowly and before I knew it, the sun had fallen and the silver lights of the moon filled my senses making me wolf once again.

_Need out, out, out. _ I panted. I growled and snarled in protest. I can't stay up here. I need to be free.

_Free, free, freedom._ I can't take this. I was meant to run free.

I let out a long howl, pleading for anyone to come and save me. I scratched at the trap door, the walls, the floor. I don't know how long I fought to get out, but I was getting tired. I was losing the fight. It had to be my human side, she was making me weak. I can smell her in this room.

If only I could get to her, I would kill her so I wouldn't be weak anymore. _Need out, free, run._

I paced the corners of the room I was trapped in, wall to wall. Not enough room. Need more room. My rage filled every inch of the room.

Finally I sank down I layed on my belly. And I howled.

I was a creature that howled. It was all I had left. My anguish and horror ripped out of my throat with each long howl that left my mouth. Nothing changed. No one could hear me. But still I howled. Almost all night I howled.

Until I heard the unmistakable sound, another howl, carried along the breeze.

My jaws snapped shut, my ears up and alert. I didn't make a sound, waiting to hear it again.

Another roaring howl rang through my ears. I had little engery left, I yelped and whined as once more a howl was carried my way.

But who was howling back at me?

* * *

**Ohh yes I left it there! So what does everyone think? Like it? Hate it? Ideas? I'm up for everything! Plus I wanna know the ideas you come up with, who is calling to Bella? Review!**

**P.S Sorry for spelling mistakes if you see any!**


	16. When Your Gone

**Here is the next chapter guys! I was very sad with how many reviews I got for the last chapter, but that's what I get for not updating in forever. Well this chapter is in Jasper's POV. Read and Review!**

* * *

(Jasper POV)

It's been four days. Four long days since Bella has gone missing. My chest feels as though it's on fire. The La Push boys were right, it hurts to be away. I have been going crazy with worry, normally I would be out looking for Bella myself but I can't seem to pull myself up from where she threw me over her shoulder and ripped my hand off.

It was painful yes, but nothing that I couldn't handle. What was more painful was the look on Bella's face when she realized what she had done. My dead heart ached for her at that moment. And when she turned to run away I felt like a part of me had died.

Emmett made sure to come out and see if I was ok in those four days. He would talk, but all I would do is listen. The wolves as well as the rest of the family were out looking for Bella.

Knowing Bella she is feeling just as much hurt as I am. And she must be thinking I won't love her anymore.

_God I'm going so fucking crazy!_

Esme walked through the tree line and sat in front of me. I didn't even hear her running toward me.

"Jasper, you need to hunt, your eyes are black," she whispered softly. Hunting? I can't hunt. I haven't the heart to get up right now.

"I can't Esme. I just fucking can't right now! Doesn't anyone understand that I am hurting? I'm hurting so much I can't go out and find the love of my life myself. I feel so weak without her." A sigh left Esme.

"We understand Jasper. The wolves understand you more than anyone possibly, but what we don't understand is why are you sitting here when you really want to be out there looking for Bella yourself," she said softly.

She is right, it should be me out there, it should be me that finds my mate. Slowly I stood on my feet taking a deep breath. I still smelled Bella, it was faint but I still smelled her. My family and the pack must not be able to smell her. It must be because she is my mate and I'm more tied to her than they are.

"I smell her! It's faint, but clear enough. Call everyone and tell them to get back here now. I have a feeling we will need everyone," I shouted running in the direction Bella's scent led to. The sun was falling, and if I was gonna find her in her human form I needed to hurry.

But it didn't matter, I was in Canada by nightful. But I was close, I heard a long powerful howl and then nothing. I ran until I came to a clock tower. I could smell Bella, she was here.

The wolves and my family caught up to me and stood behide me. Bella had to be inside.

"Everyone stay here while I go in and look, if she is here than she will be wolf form and right now I think I should go in alone," I said quickly. I didn't wait for them to respond. I ran up into the clock tower.

I looked around, the only thing in the tower was a latter. And above it was a trap door with a lock. Bella's scent was strong in here, she must be locked upstairs. I didn't ponder who put the lock on, I climbed up the latter and ripped the lock off opening up the door.

What I seen made my dead heart break. With my improved sight I could see everything in the room. It was in ruins, claw marks everywhere. And in the corner of the small room was a white wolf laying on her stomach with her head laying on her front paws with her eyes closed.

"Bella?" I whispered. Her eyes shot open like a flash. She looked at me for a long moment before a low whine came from her. I slowly walked toward her, my hand reaching out for her. Another whine left her and I thought my heart would break. She was weak that much I could tell. I needed to get her out of this room.

"Bella it's me. Can you get up sweetheart?"

Another whine left her, but she slowly got to her feet, a groan leaving her as she did so. I lightly put my hand on her back, willing to catch her if her legs gave out. She jumped down the trap down and groaned as her feet hit the ground. When she looked up and seen the outdoors and our family, wolves as well her tail wagged a bit. But she was weak and wasn't as playful as she would be.

My mind was running mad. Who locked her up there, and where are they now? I smelled no one other than Bella. Maybe someone with a power?

But my thoughts went blank as I watched Bella slowly walk outside. But she didn't make it to far before a loud shot rang out and Bella fell to the ground with a yelp. I ran outside and leaned down to see if she was ok. But she wasn't, blood was coming from a small hole in her hind leg.

The La Push wolves and my family all let out snarls and when I looked up I could see why.

There stood Alice with a small gun in her hand, a big smile on her face. Bella looked up and let out a snarl.

She tried to jump to her feet and lunge at Alice but another shot rang out, hitting Bella in the stomach, and she went down again. This time she didn't get up for another lunge. No one thought twice, the wolves and Emmett ran for her, Emmett being the one to ripp her head off.

"That's for my baby sister you fucking bitch," he snarled as he threw her head in the fire Sam made once he changed back to a human.

My head snapped back to Bella as a long painful howl left her mouth.

"Carlisle whats wrong, shouldn't she have healed like the wolves do? Why is she breathing so fast?" I said, my voice pained. My mate was hurt and I didn't know what to do.

"I'm not sure Jasper, but I think Alice had silver bullets in that gun. It's running through her blood stream now. We need to remove those bullets, and fast. But I'm not sure how, I'm not a vet. If they stay in there she could die," he said while looking over her stomach and leg.

A whine left Bella and I moved up to her head. Lifting her big wolf head, look her in the eye and said "I love you Bella, I'm sorry I didn't get her sooner." Her eyes were so full of pain. And I'm sure mine were too. I set her head on my lap and put my hand on her back, trying to give her as much comfort as I could. Slowly Bella raised her head and let out another long and painful howl.

What we weren't expecting was another howl, one not coming from Bella. Once more Bella let out a howl. And with it brought a howl coming from the woods. It was close. Very close. We all looked around for any sign of life around us.

Out of no where and large gray and tan wolf, bigger than Bella, jumped out of the trees with a snarl. Then his eyes locked onto my mate laying on the ground in pain.

* * *

**Ohhhhh yes I left it there! HAHA! So it's not a La Push wolf as many of you might have guessed. But here is another guessing game. Who is this wolf? Give me your thoughts and ideas. Did you like it, hate it? REVIEW!**


	17. SOPA? How about NOPA

Attention! Attention! This is a must read!

I don't know if any of you that live in the U.S. have heard yet but many Webites have been joining the Black Out against the Stop Online Piracy Act (SOPA for short) in the House of Representatives and the Protect IP Act in the Senate.

They include: Wikipedia, Razer, Mojang, Michael Moore, Failblog, Reddit, and Mozilla. Google has blacked out their logo.

"Sites checked by ABC News did not actually "go dark" as originally threatened. Instead, they posted appeals to users to get in touch with their Congressional representatives to argue against passage of the two bills. The bills were intended to protect movie makers, music publishers and other providers of online content who fear that in the digital age, people can copy what they've created and spread it without paying for it."-That's what was posted on abc news.

Wanna know what that means? That this site for all the Twilight lovers and many other stories will be shut down if this bill passes. We can not allow this to happen. This will make the government's power even greater by letting them control the interent.

Also if you make videos of yourself playing a game and were to post them on youtube you will get in trouble if this bill passes and will most likely be thrown in jail for "copyright" as goes for this website as well.

Look up more about SOPA if you have more questions about it (cause I have a hard time explaining things, lol)

So Please, if you don't agree with this and you live in the U.S. Google has a link on its home page where you can tell Congress that you don't want the web censored. Help join the cause!

**P.S. Sorry fan's for not updating but things have been busy at home. I'll update ASAP.**


	18. To Save A Life

**To all those that didn't read my author note you really really should, help join the cause agaisnt S.O.P.A. But anyways, here is the next chapter.**

_Out of no where and large gray and tan wolf, bigger than Bella, jumped out of the trees with a snarl. Then his eyes locked onto my mate laying on the ground in pain._

* * *

(Unknown's POV)

Here I am in Canada, alone like I always am.

For the last three hundred years I wandered this world alone, trying to find my way. Canada is always nice to come back to. Less people up north means the less chance I can hurt someone.

I'm not proud of what I am, nor do I find it enjoyable. I hate it. The fear that is always on my shoulders, the fear that I could hurt someone tonight while I'm not human.

That's always the worst part. Waking up after the change and not remembering. At times I will. The images of the men, the women, the children. They all come flooding back into my head. Reminding me that I'm a monster.

I have come across others like me from time to time, wanting to join me. But I travel alone. A monster shouldn't have the joys of other people's company. Thinking back on it now, I wish I would have went with them. Being alone has it's perks, but that's just it. I'm alone.

No one to talked to, or run with.

As the moon rises into the sky, the silver light fills my body and my wolf takes over, snarling loudly.

_Food food food, need food._

I lifted my nose into the air and take a long breath in, smelling the forest around me. There was a bear nearby.

_Food food._

As I took off after it, my powerful legs crushed anything beneath me. The smells of the forest were a delight and drove me wild with pleasure. This is were I belong, my human hated it. I would kill my human if we were split in two. I would enjoy it's blood running down my throat.

Suddenly a noise off to the west made me stop and perk my ears. A howl. A long painful howl. It was far away. Lifting my nose to meet this call I let a long and powerful howl, not long after my call was anwsered. I took off running wanting to meet the creature that howled so painfully.

_Run run run._

I panted with glee. Someone like myself was nearby.

_Run run running._

I don't know how long a ran but suddenly I smelled something off. It wasn't human, and it wasn't wolf.

I growled low in my throat. Danger was nearby. I crouched into the shadows. Waiting for this..thing..to pass.

My powerful nose picked up alot of smells, but nothing like this before. I was tense and angry. Growls left my mouth with every pant.

A shot rang out into the air, and then another. My whole body shaking. Then I smelled it. Blood, mixed with a horrible smell I knew all to well. Silver. Something was hurt.

The voice I had been chasing once again rang through my ears. It was close. A long painful howl was carried my way, and I took off towards it. My jaws opened up and a howl escaped my mouth, letting creature know I was on my way. Growls and snarls came out of my mouth as I ran. As I leaped out of the bushes the blood and smell of silver increased ten fold.

My eyes locked onto a pure white wolf like myself laying on the ground panting in pain. With it came creatures I have never seen before. I let out a snarl, in fear and in warning.

Wolves had jumped out from behind the trees and stood snarling beside the white creature like myself.

_Stay stay stay away!_

One of creatures was holding onto the white wolf, it's head in his lap.

_Get away get away!_

"It's strange I can't hear it's thought's...just like Bella's," one of them said and I jumped back in shocked, another snarl let my mouth.

Then the white wolf let out a whine of pain, and I acted.

_Silver, silver, silver, out, out, out._

There was silver in the wolf and it needed to come out. I jumped and tore into it's stomach and leg so quick the creatures didn't have time to react, the taste of silver flooding into my mouth. By the time they realized what happened the blonde haired creature hold the wolf's head snarled and jumped at me knocking me into a tree across the clearing.

I flipped my body over, ready to defend, a loud snarl coming from my mouth.

"Jasper wait!" One of them said. Growls and snarls were still leaving my mouth.

"Look at Bella, the wolf took the silver out, but I'm not so sure if her leg will grow back."

The white wolf's body was bloody and open. It's stomach so open you could see inside of it. It's leg was ripped off at the ankle. But it's what needed to be done in order to save it.

A loud whine left it's mouth. It was in pain but alive.

I tried to inch closer, but the creatures and wolves around me growled in warning, making my hackles raise.

_Closer, closer, closer._

"No let it come closer," the blonde one said taking his spot holding the wolf's head in his arms again.

I slowly walked forward, hackles still raised.

_Back up, to close._

Wisely everyone backed up. But the blonde still held the other wolf's head, his black eyes watching me closely. I slowly leaned my nose out to smell the wolf's flank, and was suprised to realized it was a she-wolf. She didn't turn and look at me, she just kept looking at the blonde.

When I walked up to close to her head, her eyes shifted to mine. They held pain and suffering. A small whine left her mouth before her eyes started to slowly close.

_No, no, no. Stay awake!_

With a growl I grabbed the back of her next roughly and shook her hard. Both her and the blonde growled out at me, her in pain and him in warning. But her eyes opened back up.

Laying down on my stomach and putting my head on my paws, I layed beside her watching to make sure she stayed awake, with the moon slowly falling behide us.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? For those of you guessing that it was Paul, you were wrong. Paul was in the last chapter helping get rid of Alice. So who is it? Review!**


	19. So Where Am I?

**Hey guys. I'm so so so sorry that I have not updated. Things have been crazy, job hunting and college to worry about, plus World of Warcraft has been taking up to much of my time lately. But anyways here is the next chapter and I hope you really like it. Plus I'm sorry that my chapters aren't super long but I'm trying to leave alot of cliffys so you guys will be waiting to read more!**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I came to in a bed, covered up, dressed, and very confused. The last thing I remember was shifting in the tower alone. Was I saved? Or am I still sleeping, and dreaming away the cold dark room?

The room I was in had a very plain look to it. But it had a bed and a bathroom so whoever put me here must not be too bad. I was clean, but the need for a hot shower was to demanding to ignore. I flew out of the bed ready to make a run for the shower, but as soon as my feet hit the floor my ankle gave way and I came crashing to the floor. My head hit the floor pretty hard, hard enough for the thoughts and visions came back from the night before.

_Jasper, Alice, shot, Alice dead, pain, lots of pain, another wolf, gray wolf, tearing me open, taking my ankle off, pain gone, silver taken out of me._

I sat up off the floor with a scream, grabbing my ankle and stomach that should not be there.

"Jasper!" I screamed as loud as I could, if he was anywhere nearby he would hear me clearly.

But it wasn't Jasper that ran it, it was Carlisle. I was shaking, I was scared and my wolf wasn't to happy with the pain in my stomach and leg. Carlisle checked me over fast to see if I had hurt myself, his cold hands making my ankle feel a bit better.

"Carlisle what's going on, where am I, how did we get here, where is Jasper, why won't you say anything?"

"Bella, calm down, everything is fine, we will all explain it to you in time, but I need to make sure you can walk first, can you?"

With some help from Carlisle, I slowly got to my feet, my legs shaking slightly and my ankle screaming in protest, but I didn't voice the pain. When I tried to take a step however, my ankle gave out once again and I fell into Carlisle.

"Sorry Carlisle, guess I'm still hurting a bit," I said softly.

With a smile Carlisle put his arm around my waist and slowly we made our way down the stairs in this strange house to the living room were everyone was sitting. The wolves, the Cullens, another group of people I couldn't seem to put a name too, a man sitting alone with his head down, and Jasper. My Jasper.

Jasper broke out into a smile when he seen me and came right over and pulled me into his arms, crushing me to him. I cried in his arms while he held me close, whispering loving words into my ear.

"I'm so sorry Jasper, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me," I cried into his shoulder, shaking just a bit. My wolf was very much happy to be back in his arms, as was I, but the pain I caused him nearly killed me.

"It's ok darlin' it's ok, it didn't hurt that bad, what hurt is that you ran away. Don't ever do that again," he whispered, giving me a kiss to the head.

"Where are we? And who are those people?" I asked giving the group of vampires off to the side a nervous glance.

"Those are the Denali's Bella," Jasper said with a slight chuckle, "This is their home, well one of them anyway. We brought you here right after you shifted back, luckly we didn't have to bring you back bleeding and with no leg."

The mad who had his head down this whole time finally looked up and said, "Yes we tend to heal whenever we shift back to a human, lucky huh?"

Jasper's arms tightened around me with a growl building in the back of his throat. My wolf side was actually calm at his voice, like she knew him.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Matt, I'm like you, clearly. I saved you last night, you had quite the amount of silver in you. Poor old doc here didn't know what to do with you, not that I blame him since you are a real werewolf and not like your friends here that happen to shift as well."

Before I could spit out a thank you to him I got a closer look at Matt. He looked to be about in his late 20's with jet black hair and bright yet old looking green eyes. _His eyes. Those eyes!_

I have seen those eyes before. Years ago. The day I was attacked. It hit me like a truck.

_Flashback_

_In the fan of the headlights the wolf was tearing at Chey's Dad's body. Tearing pieces off of him and swallowing them convulsively. Eating him. The wolf looked up, its face covered in blood except for those wintry eyes. Those hateful eyes. They looked right into me and judged me and found me wanting. They despised me. In a minute, those eyes said, I'll be done here. Then I'm coming for you._

_End Flashback_

"It's you!" I whispered.

"What are you talking about," Matt said, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's you, your the one who attack me and made me into a wolf!"

* * *

**Aha, like what I did there? Bet none of you saw that one coming. So to all those who thought it was Jake or Paul was wrong. All the wolves were with Bella before Matt jumped out of the trees. And for those that have been wondering about why Carlisle didn't pull the silver out is because he has never delt with a real werewolf before so he really didn't know how to go about pulling all of it out. So please tell me your thoughts! Did you like it? Hate it? TELL ME! And I will post an update as soon as I can. Promise! :) REVIEW!**


End file.
